Treasure Beyond
by Glory Amethyst
Summary: There was nothing in the world he desire more than to be reunited with his beloved after twenty long, painful years. Yet fate seemed to have decided differently. However, one turn of events involving a infamous pirate and a stubborn, feisty young woman who resembles much like the Pirate King may change the course of fate. Willabeth; PhillipxOC


**Author's Note: Hello! Well, this story has been under some construction for a while now. I first started this story somewhere around 2011, and was fairly far into the story when I took it down to basically rewrite it. I'm very happy to say it is back in full swing, and I hope you will find enjoyment in the chapters to come. Please feel free to leave feedback! I love to hear what others think of my work, especially if it is constructive criticism. I yearn to improve in my writing, and happily take any feedback to heart.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ominous dark clouds gathered, a foreboding shadow over the earth. So low the clouds were that the world felt small and close. The air was thick with the sweet smell of the storm and no thing had a shadow; for everything was in one great wisp of darkness. Rain lashed down; torrential and unforgiving. When the first drops of rain fell they were as large as tears. Each one splashed down without mercy. Lightening brightly flashed in the clouds, alighting the sky like a serpent of brilliant light sent to bite the earth, and a loud cry of thunder echoed shortly afterwards. For some, they would be disdained by this upbringing of weather. But it was not so for her. She welcomed it. The weather was fitted. It well defined what she was feeling; a well of sadness and her heart consumed with fear. Her sadness was like a flowing river, cold and unending.<p>

"There is one thing you can yet do." Her First Mate hesitated to continue when the woman merely looked at him with an impassive gaze, and said nothing; a silent permission from her for him to continue. "You may not like it, however. But it is your only hope."

"I know what you are going to say." Her attention returned to the rain stained window, watching the thunderstorm raging outside. "Please do not say it."

"He could help, Katherine."

"He cannot be trusted."

"But wherever he treads he knows what to do when a situation calls it, and is clever in some ways."

"You are sugar-coating it. What you mean to say is he is an idiot and enjoys the thrill of it."

Tai was amused, though he dare not show it now. "You do not appear to have a good impression of him."

"Clearly," Katherine scoffed.

"Jack Sparrow could be favorable in your endeavors of your search, if approached right," her First Mate said. "If you truly wish to find her then you will be willing to seek his assistance, no matter how vexatious his ways are."

Katherine sighed again. She stood up from her seat and moved over to the window, crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she gazed out the window in thought, contemplating his words. She was quiet for a long spell until finally she spoke, having reached a decision. "There is nothing in this world I would not do for her. It is why I will seek Jack Sparrow's help." Katherine almost appeared regretful as she turned away from the windows and towards the First Mate, "Where do we begin?"

"My best guess is Tortuga," he answered, "All the dastardly are often there. And out of all the islands in the Caribbean, Jack holds more love to it than anywhere else. I would not be surprised to see him there."

"Make that our course," Katherine said. She paused again, unsure she should speak of her next decision. "Let's not waste time, either. I want to be in Tortuga as fast as this ship can bear us."

If there was uncertainty, her First Mate did not show it. "As you wish." He obeyed her words and left for the decks to rely her orders.

Katherine returned her gaze to the window with a gloom gaze. Her First Mate may not have appeared or spoken any uncertainty, but she was. She was putting the last of her hopes, and though she would not admit it, desperation in a being that was brunt, dishonest, and all together a nuisance to her sanity. She was jumping into a river with a rock tied around her neck, and Jack Sparrow was the rock. Her mother often told her to never be doubtful of her decisions that felt right and true. Katherine always remained true to those words no matter what.

But now she was not so certain.

The journey to Tortuga was brief, but to Katherine it felt like a life time. A ship could only go as fast as she could go against the tide, but it even seemed the ship was slow just to taunt her. Katherine was almost certain that was not true but the wait itself was very agonizing, the days nearly unbearable and lingering. When Katherine saw the island coming into distance, she could not help but cringe. She had been to Tortuga a couple times afore, and although she was a bit more willing now than the previous times and had stepped foot on the island, Katherine still had yet to hold any love for Tortuga.

But she remembered her purpose and the disdain faded. Who she was searching for, however, made her no happier. Seeking Jack Sparrow would not be an issue – but coming to an accord with the pirate would be another, let alone being able to stand his very presence. Judging by the stories of the pirate she had heard when she was a little girl, patience was a required virtue if he was in your company. But Katherine had to. If not do this for her loved one, then she would for another soul. Katherine had discovered interesting information along the way and she could use it to her advantage to get Jack Sparrow to agree.

After all, she had a plan. And her plans never fail.

"I go alone," Katherine told her First Mate when they at last ported at the island. He began to protest but Katherine raised a hand to silence him. "This is my decision. I can handle Tortuga just fine on my own. I know how to protect myself. Besides, I need someone here to keep an eye on the ship and I trust no other."

Her First Mate smiled at the slight compliment, "It is why I am the First Mate," he said with a chuckle, light jest in his tone. Katherine did not miss it. She grinned.

"Exactly," Katherine said, and placed her hat on her head. It was large and black with a gold trim adorning the crown, a long white feather plucked at the back. The brim of the hat hid her face rather well and that was all she needed.

With a nod to her First Mate, Katherine turned her heels and disappeared into the town. Her search for the Faithful Bride was short, and in due time as well; for as she came upon the tavern's sign, rain began to fall from the dark clouds that had gathered earlier that day. Katherine was quick to rush inside the tavern for shelter, but as soon as she entered the building she began to wonder if she was better off in the rain. She was met with a dim light in the tavern and loud music, and a mixture of loud, drunk laughter and brawls. The smell of the tavern was no more pleasing than the sights of the crowd of drunks, though their dancing and falling flat on their face was quite entertaining to Katherine.

Looking towards the window, Katherine wondered wistfully if perhaps her attempts was simply in vain. She sighed and adjusted her hat, and with a high head, she began her settlement in the Faithful Bride. It was time to find Jack Sparrow. If he was even here…


End file.
